Not So Easy Mac
by AnimaniAshley
Summary: Serenity tries to prepare a simple microwave dish but things get a little crazy. Abridged universe.


**A/n: This is a one-shot based off of the abridged series. I hope you enjoy. This takes place after Duelist Kingdom.**

 **I don't own Yu Gi Oh or the Abridged Series. I also don't own Easy-Mac, although I have a ton in the bottom drawer of my dresser in my dorm room.**

"Thanks for inviting me to stay at your place, Joey," Serenity said as she sat beside her big brother. "And I'm not even angry anymore about how you blew your prize money on children's trading cards. Sure that operation would have been nice, but I guess being blind isn't the worst thing in the world."

"Shut yer yap," Joey replied. "I'm trying to watch the Card Game Channel."

"And now back to our five-part series on Exodia," The announcer declared. "And here with more information, is Seto Kaiba."

"Mr. Kaiba," said a reporter on the screen. "What do you have to say about the rare and powerful Exodia?"

"What?" Kaiba replied incredulously. "I thought we were supposed to talk about the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the greatest card ever created."

"But, sir, weren't all three of your dragons defeated by Exodia?"

"You have 30 seconds to get out of my sight."

The reporter quickly hurried off.

"You tell 'em, bro," came another voice off screen.

"Shut up, Mokuba," he replied. "And someone get rid of this camera!"

"I'm hungry," Serenity complained as the screen cut back to some other footage.

"There's Easy-Mac in the cabinet," Joey said.

"But I don't know how to make it."

"It's called Easy Mac for a reason," he groaned. "Open the container, take out the cheese packet, fill it to the line with water, microwave it for three minutes, and stir in the cheese."

She stumbled into the kitchen and felt around for the cabinets.

When she'd asked her mother to allow her to spend the weekend with her brother a few days prior, the woman had been reluctant to send her daughter off to such an unsafe environment. Serenity convinced her that this was the safest time to let her go because her father was spending the weekend in Vegas. She also mentioned that Joey and his friends had just gotten out of a life-threatening situation so they weren't due for another until next season. Finally, her mother agreed and that Friday, she was in the small apartment with her brother.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the continuing plot. She'd found the bowl-like container and placed it on the counter. She carefully peeled off the plastic on the top and removed the cheese powder. Then she held the remaining noodles under the sink, allowing the water to flow slowly so as to not overfill it. Luckily, the line was tactile, so she could easily find it with her finger. She reached over her head to place the bowl in the microwave and realized a problem, she couldn't see the buttons and they weren't raised.

"Joey," she called. "I can't see the buttons and they're not raised."

"Oh you are so lucky it's a commercial break," he grumbled as he walked in and set the time before hitting Start.

 **3 minutes later**

 _Beep, beep, beep._

Serenity opened the microwave and eagerly pulled out her food. However, she pulled too quickly, causing the steaming water inside to splash down into her shirt. She yelped in pain, barely managing to hold the bowl before setting it on the counter.

"Serenity," Joey cried as he ran into the kitchen. "What happened?"

"The water burned me," she choked through sobs. "Please help me."

"But I don't know anything about first aid," he said. He caught a glimpse of the tears in his little sister's unseeing eyes and his heart melted. "Don't worry, Sis. I'll call Yugi. He's a main character. He'll know what to do."

 **Meanwhile, thousands of miles away**

Yugi and Tèa were walking down the street together. Tèa suddenly gasped.

"Yugi," she cried as she pointed across the street. "I think I heard that guy over there call you a short little nerd with a bad hairstyle. You should transform into your sexy alter ego and teach him a lesson."

"Really?" Yugi asked, glancing at the fat bald man in question. "I didn't hear anything."

"You didn't hear him say that you look like some little punk rock wannabe?"

"Oh he is so getting Mind Crushed."

 _Ring, ring, ring._

 _Yugi pulled out his cell phone and saw that it was Joey._

"Hello," he answered. "…Really?...How bad is it?...No, don't put ice on it…Because it'll just cause more damage…Just put a cool, wet rag on it and I'll be there as soon as possible."

He hung up and turned to Tèa.

"Joey's sister got burned by her Easy Mac," he explained. "I gotta go help her."

"Let me come with you," Tèa cried. "Friendship is the only thing that can save her."

"But what about…Bakura?" Yugi said quickly.

"Who?"

"That British kid from Season One who kept trying to steal my screen time. I heard his friendship levels are dangerously low. It could be lethal. I can take care of Serenity. Your expertise is needed elsewhere."

"You're right," she exclaimed before running off. "Friendship Powers activate!"

"Yugi ran off towards Joey's home.

' _It sure is a good thing Joey's an incompetent brother'_ Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

' _I mean Tèa's been trying to get into my pants for months. It's getting annoying.'_

"First off, they're my pants, not yours. Second, that's not important right now. Serenity needs help."

' _You're right. What she needs is to play a children's card game.'_

"You can't solve everything with card games and even if you could, she's blind. She can't see the cards."

' _Then I'll challenge Joey to a duel and she can listen'_

"Like I said before," he exclaimed, getting irritated. "Card games don't fix everything."

"Little boy," a man said from behind, startling the spiky-haired teen out of his conversation. "Who are you talking to?"

"The spirit who lives inside my puzzle,"" Yugi replied holding the pyramid-shaped artifact for him to see.

"You should come with me," the man said, grabbing the teen by the shoulders.

"But I need to help Serenity," Yugi cried.

"Joey's sexy sister is in trouble?" another voice called.

"Tristan," Yugi cried to his pointy-haired friend. "Serenity needs help. She spilt boiling water inside her shirt and needs someone to treat the burns."

"Hot dog," Tristan exclaimed. "I'm on it."

Yugi sighed in relief as Tristan ran off and found himself immediately panicking again when they forced his arms into the sleeves of a strait jacket.

"It looks like we're in for a long day, Pharaoh," Yugi said.

' _It still beats spending the day with Tèa.'_

 **Meanwhile, thousands of miles away**

Tristan burst through the door, sweating and panting.

"I'm here to take care of your sister," he announced. "And by that, I mean seduce her."

"Where's Yugi?" Joey asked, ignoring the last part.

"He's got his hands full, and by that I mean he's got his hands in a strait jacket."

"Whatever," Joey said. "She's in the bathroom."

Tristan walked into the bathroom to find his true love sitting on the toilet (lid down of course) with a cool wash cloth pressed on the skin beneath her shirt.

"Jackpot," Tristan muttered as he pulled out a bottle of moisturizer from his pocket.

 **5 minutes later**

"How did it go?" Joey asked as Tristan walked out of the bathroom.

"Great," He replied triumphantly. "I got to second base."

"Brooklyn rage!

It is implied that Joey gave Tristan a hardy butt kicking that lasted for a few hours. 4Kids refused to show it.

"I wonder how Yugi's doing," Joey said as they sat down on the couch to watch the Card Game Channel.

 **Meanwhile, thousands of miles away**

"Right this way, sir," a doctor said as he ushered Yugi's grandpa into a white room.

"Grandpa," Yugi exclaimed. "What are you doing out of the basement?"

"I've come to take you home," the old man answered. "I told you to stop talking to that imaginary boyfriend of yours."

"I'm just glad to be going home," Yugi said. "But I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something."

 **Meanwhile, thousands of miles away**

"As I've said many times in this presentation, friendship is the only force keeping us alive in this cold, unforgiving world. That's why I'm here to replenish your supply."

Ryou sat there with a blank expression on his face. Tèa had been giving her PowerPoint presentation for several hours and refused to let him leave. Not for food, not to get the mail, or even to use the bathroom. He finally passed out, allowing his Yami to take over.

"What the bugger is going on?" Bakura asked before spotting the girl. "Not you again."

He grabbed the nearest object he could find, which was a teapot, (funny because he's British and because it's Tèa) and threw it at her before running off.

Ryou smiled from his soul room.

"I guess it's not always bad to have a Yami."

 **The End.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. If you liked it, check out my other abridged fic, "Let Us Duel." Also check out "The Road to El Theifshipping" by AnimeMonkee.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
